The enzyme N-myristoyl transferase (NMT) is responsible for cotranslational modification of a variety of fungal proteins. NMT catalyzes the attachment of a 14-carbon saturated fatty acid to the N-terminal glycine residue of cellular proteins. This modification is thought to be irreversible and essential for the full biological activity of myristoylated proteins.